Merci Pretty Cure
Merci Pretty Cure (メルシィプリキュア Merusī Purikyua) is the official team originated from France, specifically Paris. It is a spin-off of the canon Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, as it now focuses around Cure Earl. Four additional Cures will be introduced: Cure Pen, Cure Canvas and Cure Encre. Story Characters Pretty Cure Annette Dubois (アネット・デュボア) - Otherwise known as Cure Earl (キュアアール) is the International Cure of Paris, France. Annette comes from a wealthy family and attends a high class, all-girl boarding school in Paris, where met her one of many friends, Claire Bernard which she also happens to share a dorm with. Even though being titled social, being the only Cure in the area made her get used to only relying and depending on herself, so when Claire became a Cure, it in fact surprised her. Annette's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Earl '(キュアアール ''Kyua Āru). Her theme color is pink. Her respective form changes are Macaron Galliard''' (マカロンガリアード Makaron Gariādo) and Flan Gavotte (フラン・ゴベット Furan Gobetto). Claire Bernard '''(クレア・バーナード) - A good friend of Annette, well next to like the ahoundred others. But she has known Annette the longest, starting when they were just three years old. Claire enjoys drawing, but instead of using a pencil, she always sketches and draws using her trust blue fountain pen, she has actually named Bleu Stylo. Claire is also talented in literature, especially when writing stories, songs and poems. Claire's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Pen (キュアペン Kyua Pen). Her theme color is blue. Her respective form changes are''' Icing Passepied''' (アイシングパッセージ Aishingu Passēji) and''' Ice Cream Menuet''' (アイスクリームメニューセット'' Aisukurīmu Menyūsetto''). Adelaide Thomas ''' (アデレードトーマス) - One of the richest girls at their school, next to Annette and three other classmates. Adelaide enjoys indipendance, being an only child of course and such pattern running in the family for the past fifteen generations. Adelaide's selfish, snobby and high-class extrerior hides the real, insecure her. She only acts that way as of her fear of being alone since she doesn't have any siblings. Adelaide's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Encre (キュアエンクル Kyua Enkuru). Her theme color is black. Her respective form changes are Blackberry Branle (ブラックベリーブランル Burakkuberī Buranru) and Tart Farandole (タルトファランドール Taruto Farandōru). Bonnie Martin (ボニー・マーティン) - A new girl at the school and is the ONLY non-rich student there, being assigned there by chance in addition to all the other schools being to full. Bonnie majors in cooking/baking classes rather than art, like all the other girls, leading to her being constantly picked on by everyone else, especially and mainly, Adelaide. ''' But later on, they soon become good friends after discovering they share some of the same interests. Bonnie's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Canvas (キュアキャンバス Kyua Kyanbasu). Her theme color is red. Her respective form changes are Cinnamon Swing (シナモンスイング Shinamon Suingu) and Apple Yangge (アップルヤン Appuru Yangu). Fairies Pientre (ピアントレ) - Main mascot of the series. Her theme color is pink and she wears a dark purple-lack beret. She ends her sentences with ~''Coleur!'' Antagonists Items *'PreChanMirror ' Transformation device of Cures Earl, Pen, Encre and Canvas. *'PreCards ' The attachments to the Cures' transformation items, as well as the main collectible item of the series. The cures can use these to transform and change form (both in cure and civilian form). *'LovePreBrace ' The main attack item of the cures' in the series. Although, they are used less frequently than their PreArtBrush. *'PreArtBrush ' Simmilar and equivilent item to the LovePreBrace. Each PreArtBrush differes from the others, yet have the same powers and abilities, but they have different attacks depending on the brush: *Cure Earl's has a dark blue handle and a pink ribbon tied to the end. *Cure Pen's has a black handle and a string of pearls around the end. *Cure Encre's has a white handle and a pair of black ribbons tied around both the end and handle. Gallery Cure Earl-0.jpg|Cure Earl Cure Earl.png|Cure Earl Cure Earl Attack.png|Pinceau Arc-en-ciel Cure Earl with her PreArtBrush.png|Summoning PreArtBrush Pientre.png|Pientre Merci_Pretty_Cure-_Cure_Pen.jpg|Cure Pen by Cure Heartly Merci_Pretty_Cure-_Cure_Encre.jpg|Cure Encre by Cure Heartly Merci_Pretty_Cure-_Cure_Canvas.jpg|Cure Canvas by Cure Heartly Category:Fan Teams Category:Europe Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:French Pretty Cure Category:Haruna Artist